The instant invention relates generally to electrical components and more specifically it relates to a locking electric plug.
Numerous electrical components have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be retained to conventional mating electrical components, so that they cannot be separated easily. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,914 to Hough; 4,111,509 to Novak and 4,784,611 to Poulin et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.